


"He Fucked Up"

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU post Metamorphosis</p>
            </blockquote>





	"He Fucked Up"

"Hey... slow down."

"Fuck. Off. Linda."

Linda reacted faster than Vera had expected, pulling her back hard, turning them to push Vera against a wall, keeping her pinned with a hand pressing to her throat, the two staring blankly at each other before Linda spoke. 

"Fuck that."

Her voice was fierce, her eyes alight with anger. 

"You don't fucking see it do you? Fletch fucked us both up... fucked our friendship... fucked any chance I thought I had with you..."

Her touch, when she finally released Vera's neck, moved to her face, tucking hair out of her eyes. 

"He fucked up..."

"So did you."

Vera's voice when she speaks is firmly honest. 

"Yes."

Linda sighs. 

"I know."


End file.
